Vidya Saraswati
Vidya Saraswati is a young woman of 19 years, and a Wandering Mage who utilizes Paper Blizzard, as well as Water Magic. Appearance Vidya has a slim, pale-complexioned figure, standing at a height of 6 ft. Her short black hair is complimented with purple streaks and a set of purple eyes. The left side of her hair also sports a clip with a pair of fake, dark purple flowers attached to it. Often, Vidya wears a dark red jacket over a dark purple shirt, with a brown belt holding up a pair of black pants and dark-red boots completing the basics. She also wears a skull necklace, and both of her ears sport silver stud earrings. Also, Vidya almost never goes anywhere without her pair of red Gale-Force Reading Glasses, which tend to sit atop her head. Personality Generally, Vidya's a proud and independent young woman, not liking to be told what to do. She doesn't like to follow tradition, unless it suits her, and often bypasses it, sometimes just to annoy others. Alongside that, Vidya is a very confident person. She has confidence in her abilities as a Mage, and her attitude tends to border on arrogant because of it. Vidya also has a tendency to believe she can get away with anything, can always get her way. On the other hand, though, Vidya also realizes that she can expand on her abilities, and is always looking for ways to do so. She'll never admit it, but she wants to make her parents proud of her, not realizing they already are. Vidya likes being recognized, and clamors for attention. Vidya is also a literal and often blunt person, coming off as rude and insensitive. She simply says what she thinks, and as a result, she's usually alone. - Very cautious, a planner - Untrusting - Calm, collected - Logical, serious mindset - Loves to learn, likes to read - Likes to be organized - Proud of her family History Vidya was born in Fiore in the year X781, to the somewhat-wealthy Saraswati family. She was an only child, growing up by herself. Because of this, her parents kinda spoiled her, not having another child to love. During her childhood, Vidya loved to climb trees, read books, and learn. She was always learning, and her parents encouraged her, acquiring private tutors for various subjects. Her favorite subject was Magic. She loved learning about the various types of Magic, their effects, origins, and other tidbits. (More TBA) Relationships * Vidya loves her parents, and will do anything to make them proud of her. She gets in touch with them as often as she can. (More TBA) Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses: As an avid reader, Vidya is almost always seen with a red pair of these glasses atop her head. They allow her to read at mind-boggling speeds, allowing her to finish a book in a lot less time than it would normally. Magic & Abilities Magic Paper Blizzard: A Magic that allows Vidya to create and control multicolored, square-shaped sheets of papers that change colors for various effects. It mainly focuses on offense, but it is also capable of defense, escape, and imprisonment. The papers are also very durable, as they can withstand attacks and can't be burned to ashes. Vidya sometimes refers to her papers as "Spirits". * Paper Body: With this Magic, Vidya has the ability to turn her body into paper, to avoid damage and increase her maneuverability. * Paper Shuriken: Vidya forms her paper pieces into the shape of shurikens, and sends them flying at the opponent. Using different colors can make them have different effects. ** Yellow Shuriken: The shurikens turn yellow, shocking opponents when they hit. ** Red Shuriken: Shurikens made of red paper fly at the target, having a burning effect when they hit their mark. ** White Shuriken: TBA ** Green Shuriken: The shurikens become imbued with poison, inflicting it on their target. * Paper Dance: A spell that focuses on changes the color of the papers for various effects. Vidya chants "Paper Blizzard" then the name of the Paper Dance she wants to use. ** Red Dance: The Spirit of Fire. The papers turn red, and catch fire as they head toward the target, burning it and causing damage. *** Red Fists: The red papers form into multiple large fists, which then pummel the opponent, also inflicting fire damage. ** Orange Dance: The Spirit of Warmth. This one isn't a combat spell. Rather, it reminds the target of home, warming them from the inside. Vidya uses it to comfort others, and calm them down. ** Yellow Dance: The Spirit of Light and Lightning. Vidya's papers turn yellow, and head toward the target. *** Blinding: The papers detonate right in front of the enemy, blinding them. *** Electric Shock: The yellow papers surround the opponent, shocking them. *** Yellow Fists: Large fists of yellow paper form, pummeling the opponent while electrocuting them. ** Green Dance: The Spirit of Poison. The papers turn green, bursting into poisonous green gas once they hit their target. *** Green Fists: This spell forms fists out of the green paper, which pummel the opponent and inflict poison. ** Blue Dance: The Spirit of Wind. TBA ** Indigo Dance: The Spirit of Love. TBA ** Violet Dance: The Spirit of Binding. These purple papers stick to the target, making them unable to move. ** Black Dance: The Spirit of Healing. TBA ** Gray Dance: This spell forms a shield made of gray paper in front of Vidya, shielding her from attack. ** White Dance: The Spirit of Snow and Ice. A flurry of white papers charge the target, encasing them in a block of ice. ** Silver Dance: The Spirit of Mirrors. A dome of silver paper forms around the target, creating illusions of it on the inside. Water Magic: This Elemental Caster Magic allows Vidya to control the element of water, using it for various purposes. And depending on the usage, Vidya can also manipulate the physical properties of water to her advantage. * Bubble Shot: A simple spell in which Vidya puts her open palms next to each other to send a stream of bubbles toward her target. * Water Spiral: TBA * Water Tornado: TBA ** Whirlpool: TBA * Rain: This spell makes it rain. While not powerful, it's useful for putting out fires. ** Downpour: The Rain spell on a larger scale. * Ocean Tide: A spell that reverses the tide. ** Ocean Tide: North: Vidya changes the tide so it flows north. ** Ocean Tide: South: With this spell, the tide changes to flow south. ** Ocean Tide: East: This variation makes the tide flow east. ** Ocean Tide: West: A spell that makes the tide flow west. * Water Geyser: A geyser of water erupts beneath the target, sending them flying. ** Water Tower: TBA * Water Barrier: Vidya forms a sphere of water around herself, protecting her from incoming attacks, including highly explosive spells. * Water Explosion: By thrusting her arms out, Vidya causes the water around her explode outwards. Abilities Knowledgeable: Vidya is very knowledgeable, due to the tutors her parents provided for her, and her own studying. She knows much about both the Magic world and the regular world. (More TBA) Trivia & Author's Notes * Vidya means "knowledge, science, learning" in Sanskrit. Another name for the Hindu river goddess, also associated with learning and the arts. * Saraswati means "possessing water" in Sanskrit. The original name of the Hindu river goddess. * Due to her name meaning, Vidya alludes to the Hindu river goddess. This is apparent in her love of learning, and her use of Water Magic. Gallery RinmaruVidya.png|Rinmaru-version of Vidya with her glasses over her eyes and a book in her hand, not very accurate. (Done by me) Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Wandering Mage